Nephilim Physiology
Power to use the abilities/powers of Nephilim. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Hybrid Physiology, angelic counterpart of Cambion Physiology. Also Called *Offspring of Angels and Man Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Nephilim: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with both mortal and Angelic Ancestry. Note: In mythology, the Nephilim is considered to be the result of a union between an Angel and a mortal woman. This is similar to the conception of the Demigods in mythology. Just like said demigods, Nephilim can come in forms other than the traditional kind. Said forms would involve being a human who went through a form of ascension, where they became an angelic being themselves. Another form would be a mortal with an Angelic Soul. As partially mortal they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Nephilim are shown to be equal or higher in power than full members of the supernatural race they descended from. This is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus nephilim can be divided into three broad groups: Near-Mortal Nephilim favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. Balanced Nephilim are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. Transcended Nephilim favor their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits batter than their parent. Applications Near-Mortal Nephilim *'Superhuman Physiology:' Possess extraordinary traits that surpass mere humans. **'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. **'Flight:' Propel from ground and travel through the air without the need of aircraft. **'Semi-Immortality:' Become resistant to forces such as aging, sickness, and other deadly conditions. **'Superhuman Condition:' Users will possess an incredibly high physical/mental condition that surpasses mortal beings. **'Telekinesis:' Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Manipulate the different elements that surround the user and use it for almost any purpose. ***'Energy Manipulation:' Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. **'Teleportation:' Transfer yourself almost anywhere with a thought. Balanced Nephilim *'Demigod Physiology:' Being a human/spirit hybrid, user will have divine and mortal traits. **'Etheral Body:' Gain a body composed of pure semi-solid Aether. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess a perception of the universe binding energies. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible phsychic perception. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Invulnerability:' Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. ***'Regeneration:' Regenerate from any damage if injured. ***'Shapeshifting:' Gain complete control over your own physiology in many ways. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have a physical/mental condition that surpasses mortal men. **'Divine Magic:' Users can focus the fifth element into a divine form of the "Arcane Craft". ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose. ***'Healing:' Heal the wounds of yourself and others. ***'Illusion Manipulation:' Create powerful Illusions to confuse foes. ***'Shapeshifting:' Alter your form to a very high degree. ***'Telekinesis:' Move/Manipulate structures with the mind alone. ***'Twilight Manipulation:' Generate and Control the essence that exists between Light and Darkness. ****'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness. ****'Superpower Manipulation:' Manipulate the powers of others to a vast degree. ****'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate dimensions to a minor level. ****'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate Twilight energy in a variety of ways. Transcendent Nephilim *'Transcendent Form:' Possess a godlike form that surpasses mortal bodies and gain incredible power. **'Etheral Body:' Gain a body that is completely made of pure Aether. ***'Absolute Existence:' User will possess control over their own existence to a very high extent. ***'Omni-Shifting:' Gain complete control over your own physiology in any way imaginable. ***'Chronolock:' Gain an immunity to aspects of Time and Space. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess a perception of the energies that flow through the universe. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Achieve a consciousness beyond the level of mortal man. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Regeneration:' Regenerate from any injury inflicted. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the highest physical/mental condition that only a deity can possess. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' Possess a high level control over the "Fifth Element". **'Astral Trapping:' Control spiritual enemies in a variety of ways. **'Aura Manipulation:' Manipulate the aura of others to help them unlock a higher consciousness. **'Conjuring:' Create nearly anything the user desires with just a thought. **'Healing:' Heal innocents at a very high level. **'Mana Manipulation:' Control the mystic forces that surround you. **'Elemental Manipulation:' Have control over the seven elements. **'Reality Warping:' Warp reality at an advanced level. **'Resurrection:' Resurrect the dead. **'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure and control superpowers to a high degree. **'Telekinesis:' Master level control over molecular structures. **'Space-Time Manipulation:' Control the forces of time and space at a master level. **'Twilight Manipulation:' Generate and Control the ethereal forces that exist between Light and Darkness. ***'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Manipulate the powers of others to a nearly limitless degree. ***'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ***'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter.. ***'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate Twilight energy in a variety of powerful ways. **'Weather Manipulation:' Manipulate weather patterns at a city wide scale. Known Users *John (Nephilim) *Aaron Corbett (Fallen) Gallery nephilim-john-1201903.jpg Nephilim.jpg|a Nephilim. nephilim-john-1201930.jpg|John (Nephilim) Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Rare power